


Spring

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hermes is a dad, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, bby Orpheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt by bleuaceofsparrows on tumblr: Seph convinces Hades to come up with her for Spring with.... mixed results.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Spring

“Why don’t you want me to leave?” Persephone asked. It was time for Spring, yet Hades seemed determined not to let her go. He kept on giving her tasks, (helping decide a man’s punishment, tending to the flower gardens, determining the right color combination for the new dining room), as if he had hoped that if he kept Persephone busy enough, he could prevent her from going up.

Luckily Hades didn’t feign ignorance. “I miss you when you’re up there.”

Persephone was taken aback by Hades’ abrupt honesty. They’d been arguing a lot lately, ever since Hades had turned the Underworld into a neon nightmare, and more often than not they said what they knew would cause the most harm rather than what they actually meant.

“Then come with me.” Persephone didn’t know why she said it, but she couldn’t take it back now.

“I can’t just leave everything behind.” Hades growled. Persephone noted that he hadn’t said ‘I don’t want to.’

“Come on, just for one season,” Persephone pushed. This was a chance to fix things, or at least start, there was no way Persephone wasn’t going to take it, “Thanatos and Hecate can take care of things down here.”

“Fine.” Hades said, Persephone inwardly cheered. 

.

.

.

They didn’t talk much on the train ride up. But it was more of an amiable silence than an awkward one.

Persephone stepped out of the train car and made her way to Hermes’ bar, as she did every time she came up. Behind her Hades walked slowly, hesitantly, as if unsure about his place in the world above.

“I’m here.” Persephone yelled as she opened the door. The patrons inside the bar cheered.

“You’re on time.” Hermes called from behind the bar counter. He sounded surprised.

Hades stepped into the bar behind Persephone and everyone grew silent. A few people slipped out quietly. And then more. Until the bar was empty except for Hades, Persephone, and Hermes. Persephone sighed.

“Lady Persephone.” A high pitched voice said and then suddenly someone was running at her. She bent down and picked up Orpheus. The boy was small for his age, although Persephone was sure that one day he’d be even taller than her.

“How are you little poet?” She asked him.

Orpheus giggled. “I missed you. Did ya know I’m five now.”

“Really?” Persephone asked, “You’re all grown up.”

“Who’s that?” Orpheus asked, looking at Hades.

“My husband,” Persephone answered. She gave Hades a warning glare before saying, “Why don’t you introduce yourself to him?”

She put Orpheus down. He looked at Hermes, who nodded, a wary expression on his face, before turning to Hades. “Hi. I’m Orpheus.”

Persephone waited, worried. Hades wasn’t the best with children, but hopefully he would make an effort. For her. “I am Hades. King of the Underworld. Who are your parents?”

Persephone mentally cursed. Of course Hades would recognize the divine blood in Orpheus. 

Orpheus frowned. Hermes stepped closer to him, laying a hand on Orpheus’ shoulder. “That is not-” he started to say but Orpheus cut him off.

“My mama was a M-” he tried to sound out the word, “A Mu-se. And Mr. Hermes is my dad.” He said it quickly, as if afraid someone might refute the statement.

Persephone looked over at Hermes, wondering what her brother would think about Orpheus’ declaration. Hermes was frozen, a soft smile on his face.

Hades opened his mouth to question further, but Persephone gave him a look. He closed his mouth.

“Alright Orpheus,” Hermes said, lifting his hand from the boy’s shoulder, “Why don’t you go practice your song for Persephone.”

“Okay.” Orpheus said. He ran upstairs to the small apartment above the bar, humming some tune under his breath.

“Why are you here?” Hermes asked Hades as soon as Orpheus was out of earshot.

“I asked him to come brother.” Persephone replied.

“Well if he’s going to stick around, he better start being kinder to my boy. And to you for that matter” 

Hades growled. “Do not speak on things you know nothing of. I could destroy you where I stand.”

Hermes raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You’re in my bar right now. I can say whatever the hell I want.”

“Mr. Hermes. Where’s my lyre?” Orpheus’ voice drifted down from upstairs. A second later, there was a loud crashing sound.

Hermes sighed. “That’s my cue to go.” He walked upstairs, not looking back.

Persephone and Hades were alone now. They awkwardly stared at each other.

“Should I go?” Hades asked suddenly.

“What? No. Of course not.”

“It doesn’t seem like anyone wants me here.” Hades said. For once he was being vulnerable. Almost like the man Persephone remembered from that garden so many years ago.

“They will,” Persephone said, and for the first time in a while she reached out to grab his hand, “Just try to be a little nicer, yeah? This isn’t Hadestown.”

Hades nodded. He started to say something but was interrupted by Hermes coming back in, Orpheus was trailing after him, one hand bandaged. In his other hand he was holding a small lyre.

“Persephone, Orpheus wants to play a song for you. Here,” Hermes said, giving Orpheus a pointed look, “ _ Away  _ from any glass cups.”

Orpheus squirmed, but picked up his lyre. He started to pluck it, holding it a little awkwardly in his bandaged hand.

Persephone listened, smiling. The boy had a talent with music, even as young as he was. She always loved to hear him play.

“La la la la la la la.” Orpheus started to sing. Persephone gasped, she recognized this tune from long, long ago.

“Where’d you get that melody?” Hades asked angrily. Orpheus stopped playing, looking unsure about what to do.

Hermes glared at Hades before turning to Orpheus, speaking softly. “Go on.”

Orpheus took a breath before continuing, his tiny hands moving across the strings with ease. “La la la la la la la.” Over and over he sang it, Persephone tried not to get lost in her memories. She recalled Hades singing it to her, telling her that he wanted to take her home, baring his heart for her to see.

A voice interrupted Persephone’s thoughts. It was Hades, still holding her hand. “La la la la la la la.” He sang along, almost a whisper. Persephone smiled and joined along, so did Hermes. Soon they were all singing the melody. And for the first time in millennia, the world fell back in tune.


End file.
